Um Minuto
by Kinha Oliver
Summary: Song fic. Sasuke vai se vingar de Itachi ... mais como fica Hinata?


**- Alô?  
- Olha, eu só tenho 1 minuto ...**

**Por onde quer que eu vá, vou te levar pra sempre.  
A culpa não foi sua.  
Os caminhos não são tão simples, mas eu vou seguir...  
Viajo em pensamento, numa estrada de ilusões  
que eu procuro dentro do meu coração.**

**Toda vez que fecho os olhos é pra te encontrar.  
A distância entre nós não pode separar  
o que eu sinto por você, não vai passar.  
1 minuto é muito pouco pra poder falar.  
A distância entre nós não pode separar.  
E no final... Eu sei que vai voltar!**

**(Telefone desligando)**

O vento soprava forte, a noite não seria uma das melhores provavelmente uma chuva estava por vir, mais ele _tinha_ que falar com ela. Chegando ao telefone mais próximo ele discou o numero que ele já sabia de côr, um, dois três toques. Será que ela não estava em casa? Estava quase desistindo quando a voz que ele conhecia muito bem falou:

- Alô?

- Hinata? – perguntou ele, já sabendo a resposta.

Ouve uma leve pausa até ela tornar a falar.

- Sasuke? – a voz não passava de um sussuro, fraco.

- Me desculpe Hinata, eu te amo. – um click foi ouvido ela sabia, ele havia desligado.

**Por onde quer que eu vá, vou te levar pra sempre.  
A vida continua (a vida continua)  
Os caminhos não são tão simples, temos que seguir...  
Viajo em pensamentos, numa estrada de ilusões  
que eu procuro dentro (procuro dentro)... Do meu coração.**

Assim que o telefone foi colocado no gancho Hinata sentiu lagrimas grossas percorrem toda a extensão de suas bochechas e caírem em sua boca, o gosto era armago. Sasuke nunca escondeu nada dela, sempre lhe contará que quando tivesse chance ia se vingar do irmão que matará toda a sua familia. E Hinata sabia que ele faria aquilo... então porque doía tanto em saber que talvez nunca mais veria Uchiha Sasuke?

A pouco tempo um detetive contratado por Sasuke para encontrar Itachi havia dado noticias e dizendo que havia encontrado o paradeiro, Sasuke não lhe disse nada mais ela sabia o romance entre eles já tinha data certa para o fim.

**Toda vez que fecho os olhos é pra te encontrar.  
A distância entre nós não pode separar  
O que eu sinto por você, não vai passar.**

Fechando os olhos Hinata pode se lembrar da noite em que se entregou a Sasuke, sem reservas, sem medo. Uma única noite. Ainda se lembrava do corpo quente de Sasuke colado ao seu, beijando-a com luxúria. E fazendo seu coração derreter com um simples toque.

Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios para logo depois morrer, fora a mesma noite em que Sasuke havia indo embora sem ao menos deixar um bilhete. Mas ela já sabia onde ele esta indo, ele não precisava falar.

**Eu sei não vai passar...**

**1 minuto é muito pouco pra poder falar.  
A distância entre nós não pode separar.  
E no final... Eu sei...**

**Que no meu coração.**

**Aonde quer que eu vá.  
****  
**

**Sempre levarei**

**O Teu sorriso em meu olhar!(Em meu olhaar !)**

**Toda vez que fecho os olhos é pra te encontrar.  
A distância entre nós não pode separar  
O que eu sinto por você, não vai passar.  
1 minuto é muito pouco pra poder falar.  
A distância entre nós não pode separar.  
E no final...**

**Eu sei que vai voltar. Ohh ohh... Eu sei que vai voltar!**

Para os outros era sempre o frio e implacavél, Uchiha Sasuke. Seus sorrisos de canto de boca eram raros para as outras pessoas, mas eu os via a todo momento, você podia ser rude com as outras pessoas, mais comigo... você era diferente...era gentil.

Já havia passado-se dois meses desde o seu telefonema. E em nenhum dia desses dois meses, eu parei de pensar em você, tinha retomado minha vida...mas realmente você me fazia falta. Estava em casa assistindo uma novela qualquer e a campainha tocou, eu demorei um pouco para me levantar pós a barriga embora fosse pequena era bem pesada. Sorri ao passar a mão em meu ventre, um pequeno presente de Uchiha Sasuke.

Abri a porta e lá estava você. Estava tão bonito, muito mais do que a dois meses atrás. Coloquei a mão na boca e corri ao se encontro e o abraçei com medo de que fosse somente uma miragem ou coisa da minha cabeça. Então você sussurou em meu ouvido:

- Eu te amo, me desculpe.

Eu sorri em meio de lágrimas, essa era a segunda vez que dizia que me amava. Aquilo era tão incomum para mim. Eu sussurei de volta:

- Te perdôo, eu te amo.

Meus lábios foram celados pelos dele, macios e gostosos, eu senti o gosto de minhas lágrimas mas dessa vez não eram amargas...eram doces...

**oOo**

_A OneShot se passa em A.U, sei que ela ficou pra láaa de esquista... porque acho que só eu vou entender essa Oneshot ¬¬... Mas se ler a fic pelo menos mande reviews. O que esta em __**negrito **__e a musica que se chama __**um minuto. – Negra li e D' Black. **_

_**Apertem Review this Story/Chapter (um botão verde bem abaixo desse comentario) e faça uma escritora FELIZ!!**_


End file.
